Trial 199
Augment: Damage +7, Delay -10, VIT+2, Phys. dmg. taken -2% Walkthrough Defeat 100 EP+ Undead creatures during Earth Weather or on Earthsday. As of 6/21/2010 update requirements dropped from 150 to 100. -Depending on the conditons and weather, kill counts per Undead slain, will vary. Earthsday will have 1 for 1 count, Duststorm will have a 1 for 5 count, and Sandstorm (Double earth element) will have a 1 for 6 count. *Gustav Tunnel downstairs in Ungur's area. *If you can find someone about level 37 to level sync to, Gusgen Mines is a great place to kill on Earthsday. Just run in a general circle around map 2, killing Wights, Wendigos, Mauth Doogs, Bogys, and Banshees, all are Easy Prey at level 37. With 4 people total I was able to get in about 40 kills during Earthsday, with 6 people I was able to get about 60 kills. Earth weather there seems to be fairly erratic at best. **Alternatively, find someone around level 30 and kill the weaker enemies in Gusgen Mines, I found my blu's bludgeon able to kill ghouls in 2 casts. I was able to finish my last 75kills on a single earthday with just my bluemage and a naked lvl31 mule. I'd say this is much faster than syncing to 37. **I found it even better to level sync to 25 and kill the skeleton warriors at the entrance to the zone. Bludgeon literally almost one shots them and you're still able to kill the Ghouls with roughly 2 bludgeons. *If you can't find someone to level sync to, Garlaige Citadel is a good place to kill on Earthsday and Sandstorm. Either enter through Banishing Gate #1 & #2; or using backdoor method, Sauromugue Champaign (S) Maw > Sauromugue Champaign > Garlaige Citadel > Mandragora NPC & trade a flower to by pass gate breaches. **I can't really recommend this camp. It would be great if there was steady weather, but without it, the respawn time on the undead is just too long. I only got 30 kills in one day (duoing) and we spent more time waiting on respawns than we did killing. I'd only go if the weather forecast shows earth weather. *The The Eldieme Necropolis (S) is a good choice along the back circle killing only wolves. Between day and weather you can finish these off in less than two game days if one is earthday. Try to avoid elementals near the front half and the skeletons are optional, but unneeded bother in the intersecting rooms. *Another option for Earthsday solo is Bostaunieux Oubliette vs. Haunt, Hecatomb Hound, and Garm. Be prepared with a form of Silence and curative items/spells for Paralyze/Poison. Caution: Fight away from other Undead to avoid HP aggro. *The Eldieme Necropolis between the B and C drop points on the second map has a lot of Tomb Mages and Tomb Warriors that are EP to a level 75, and they do not link. You have to have a partner to open the gates so that you can get to the drop! Don't forget to Sneak up before dropping down from above, and be aware that the Tomb Mages will cast Ice Spikes on themselves, so it's a good idea to bring a RDM for Dispel or a WHM for Paralyna. PLD/RDM at level 85 can Dispel, as well as refresh and convert, making it pretty easy to solo these. Also with enlight and banish these things are cake. **This might be the best bet for if you're going uncapped. Weather was plentiful and there were a whole lot of undead that were EP to 85. **This is the best camp bar-none for the simple reason of possible Earth Weather. I realize any weather is dependant upon the seasons but if there is a chance Earth weather does pop up before, during and/or after Earthsday then each kill will count as 5 points instead of 1. I completed this trial in 40 minutes because I was fortunate to have Earth Weather for at least 10 minutes while doing this trial on Earthsday. *For those who have a Rhinostery Certificate, Toraimarai Canal can be an option on Earthsday. While there's no weather in this zone, the Mindcravers and Fleshcravers are about the same level as those in Garlaige Citadel and The Eldieme Necropolis, and there are half a dozen close to the Windurst Walls zone, with only one Impish Bats in the way. *Skeletons and Ghosts are strong against slashing weapons, but casting Banish, Banish II, or Banish III will reduce this for a short time, making for faster kills, as well as the extra damage from the spells. Category:Trial of the Magians